


Phone Call

by Elena159



Series: 疫情期间现实向 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And we shall prevail, Based on Robbo's calendar in the quarantine time., Liverpool F.C., M/M, See you soon hopefully.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 现实向，你浦全员主两小只，基于萝卜给TAA一天打四个电话的一个速写
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Series: 疫情期间现实向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796503
Kudos: 4





	Phone Call

他一天实际会给Trent打更多的电话，不止发在Instagram上的那几个似是而非的日程安排。

随着禁足令以及随之而来的各项赛事的推迟，整个英国、乃至整个世界似乎都陷入了某种停滞状态，九十年代出生的一代人从没有见过这样的状态，远离社交成为了全球性的关键词，人们的生活仿佛一下子退化到了记不清什么时候的、交通不甚便捷的年代，除了科技的发展让见面和通话容易了太多，Trent打电话问他，“你知道上一次奥运会停办是什么时候吗？”

他迅速地谷歌了一下，奥运会曾经在两次世界大战期间停办了三届，最近的一届追溯到1944年，76年过去后由于COVID-19疫情，奥运会推迟一年，欧洲杯、美洲杯、以及其他项目的赛事全部延迟，联赛不知何时还能恢复，他们所有人都只能按照官方的指导宅在家里，出于足球的影响力，出于其他各种原因，他们应当为公众做出表率。

体能训练转移到了线上，在体能主管安德雷斯·科恩迈尔第一次通知召集他们的时候，罗伯逊福至心灵地给阿诺德先打了一个电话，收获了一个明显带着睡意的声音，“Robbo？这么早打电话做什么？”

“你还有不到一个小时，”罗伯逊没接他的话，“起床，吃了早饭，然后打开Zoom上线来训练。”

电话那边的声音沉默了几秒，然后他听到了诸如衣物摩擦、脚步声、不知道什么东西被丢在桌面上的声音，阿诺德没有挂掉电话，他也就没有，拿着手机去冰箱里取了一听Irn Bru，再把早餐从煎锅里、吐司机取出来。

“有什么一分钟之内能搞定的早餐吗？”阿诺德突然问道。

他想起刚开始回家隔离的时候，球队的首席营养师莫娜·内摩尔早早地将根据运动量大减而调整后的营养餐要求线上发送给了他们，Trent收到后打电话给他，然后两人一起发了一个小时的愁——虽然这份营养餐已经尽量留了许多可选择的空间，然而隔离期间材料的准备本就是一个难题，更何况让他们从食物的预处理开始准备——就像现在的Trent，即使坐在餐桌前饿得前胸贴后背，想起还要自己从头做一顿早餐，感觉吃饭的兴致都减少了。

“没有，但你可以早起一点，然后试着把做饭这件事当成一项任务，就像你要去发一个角球，把每次做饭当成一种发前点还是后点，短传还是快发。”

“你建议我把‘那个角球’当成做饭时候的背景音乐？”

“一定要LFCTV的，”罗伯逊学了那句著名的解说词，“那我也决定打开再看一遍。”

线上的体能训练和实地的不完全相同，一开始他们都来得很早，然后开始天南海北的聊天，最初最频繁的是互相喊名字，罗伯逊在私下里用每个人喊其他人名字的次数衡量从1到10他们现在的无聊程度，范戴克大概是其中翘楚，作为上线最早的人之一一个一个地和后来上线的队友们打招呼，马内总是在喊Bobby、Bobby，亨德森一上线就开始找拉拉纳，而他和沙奇里用“roommate”互相打招呼来怀念他们还能四处远赴客场踢球的时光。

后来渐渐地话题开始广泛了起来，有一段时间甚至成了育儿经交流会，“冰雪奇缘”成了大家默契的禁词，禁词的列表里也包括其他迪士尼、梦工厂、皮克斯的动画电影，漫威系列的超英片也渐渐加入了其中，在又一次表达完了老师是这个世界上最神圣、最值得尊敬的职业后，洛夫伦感慨道，“我真想你们大家。”

这话迅速得到了在线的所有人的同意，各种语言的赞成和想念经由网络的交错与延迟混在了一起，其实没有人真的听清楚了每个人说的是什么，但大家能懂每个人的意思。对于一般的社交关系来说，更衣室太过密切了，一年从八月到六月，将近十个月的时间聚在一起，单纯只说这十个月是为完成同样的目标未免太过简单，他们已经习惯了相处，习惯了陪伴，习惯了无论胜利或失意，欢笑或泪水，都是他们所写下的这个团队的故事，也是容纳了这个团队的自己的故事，他们自己与利物浦在赛季中总是没那么泾渭分明。

隔离期间与休赛季也不相同，不只是他们能不能出门的区别，你不会在休赛季特别渴望与队友见面，因为你始终知道过了这段时间你们还会再见面，还会开始一段新的征程，而现在仍处于赛季中，即使足总已确认4月30号之前不会开赛，这个赛季仍然没有结束。

在他们在梅尔伍德的最后一堂训练课，他们刚刚经历了一个噩梦般的安菲尔德之夜，也许还需要几天、或者更久来疗好失落与难过，就不得不接受英超推迟的决定，他们距离渴望已久的英超冠军太近了，6分却更甚于18-19赛季的1分之遥，但现在为了他们、为了利物浦、为了这座城市以及城市之外的更多的人，他们必须离开梅尔伍德回到自己的家中，等待不知何时才能恢复的赛季。

他们迷惘地看着他们的主教练，克洛普曾经在那么多的时刻激励他们、鼓舞他们，他是他们永远坚毅的依靠，也是那盏为他们亮起的明灯，而现在他们也依然需要像曾经那样，从德国人身上汲取镇定、坚韧与信心。克洛普把他们叫到了一起，从球员到俱乐部的工作人员，“听着，我们现在不得不暂停训练，但请相信我，一切都还没有结束。”

是的，一切还没有结束，在每天的训练课上，他们都期待着再次见面。一切也不会因为一场人类历史级的大瘟疫而抹去，如果没有疫情，或许利物浦现在已经得到了他们梦寐以求的圣杯，每场安菲尔德的比赛都将伴随着KOP们骄傲的欢呼，他们会用烟花与歌声像迎接百战凯旋的战士一样迎接他们的英雄们。一个人的力量总是无法做出决定性的改变，更无法改变已发生的事，那么就照顾好自己，照顾好自己所爱的人，然后去帮助更多人，亨德森倡议的“playerstogether”几乎一开始就得到了他们大多数人的支持，他们也给食物银行和儿童医院捐款，以及为国王祝福。

“我期待着与你们在这里再次相见，希望这不会花太久的时间。”

罗伯逊给阿诺德打电话道晚安，以及祝贺了他在FIFA中为利物浦实现了对基辅之夜的复仇，然后祈祷着，一个秩序恢复、所有人能够平安幸福地在阳光下拥抱彼此的日子。

这一天终会到来。


End file.
